Guess Whose Mind
by LonelyStar and GoldenDragon
Summary: Hello! Do you want to play a guessing game? The rules are simple: I describe someone's mind and you try to guess who I'm talking about. So what do you say? Do you want to give it a try?
1. Tough Love

**Hello everyone! I've decided to make my own guessing game in the vein of Steveles' _Whose Mind Is It Anyway?_ and ErinMilne's _Name That Mind!_ This will follow the same format as their stories; I will describe some fictional character's mind, and you will have to guess who it is based on my hints. Like with Steveles' fic, the emotions' genders will be randomized, so that won't be a clue.**

 **The phrase 'in the outside world' will begin the answer section, wherein I'll show the scene that I was writing from the emotions' perspective from the outside. With that said, here's the first chapter. It's a bit short, but I hope you like it.**

 _This one's from a movie._

This was an expansive mind. Large windows overlooked larger personality islands. One had recently had a surge of activity, and it was glowing with a gold and green aura. The inside of HQ was no less spacious, made to seem even more so by the décor. The furniture was carefully placed to give the maximum artistic value as well as comfort for its inhabitants. It was all spotless, of course. Disgust would not stand for anything less.

Disgust, however, was in no condition to appreciate it, given that she had her face buried in her hands. The situation outside was ridiculous, as far as she was concerned. Her host was friends with the woman for a good reason, but even she had her moments, and this was one of them.

Disgust removed her palms from her head to offhandedly press a button, while looking around at her fellow emotions, seeing what _they_ thought about what was happening. Joy was the one nearest to her, and he wasn't even looking at the console, instead gazing back at the alcoves around headquarters in which the finest examples of their host's artwork were modeled.

Joy was being nostalgic, and honestly, she couldn't blame him. The partnership of Joy and Disgust had been amazing to behold back in its heyday, with Joy getting the inspiration and Disgust refining it to perfection. Even the dress that Disgust was wearing was originally Joy's design.

And as for the others, Fear was looking at the Mind's Eye with a bored expression, Sadness was working on a sketch, and Anger was tapping the console and growling under his breath. Once he saw that Disgust was looking at him, he made eye contact and asked:

"How long are we going to let this continue? She's just letting herself go!"

Disgust glanced at the Mind's Eye and said: "Soon. I agree, this has gone on too long."

Anger got his chance soon enough, when the other woman asked a particularly stupid question. Disgust gave him a nod, and he and Disgust both started pushing buttons, jolting their host into action.

* * *

In the outside world, Edna Mode had had enough with Helen Parr's crying over her husband's absence. When Helen had asked no one in particular:

"What'll I do, what'll I do?"

Edna asked her: "What are you talking about?"

She then jumped up on the table and proceeded to scold Helen, punctuating her words with whacks from a rolled-up newspaper:

"You are _Elastigirl_! My God, pull! Yourself! Together! What will you do, is-is-is this a question? You will show him that you remember that he is Mr. Incredible, and you will remind him who _you_ are. You know where he is. Go, confront the problem. Fight! _Win_!"

As an afterthought, she added:

"And call me when you get back, darling. I enjoy our visits."

* * *

 _Our first character: Edna Mode from The Incredibles. Edna's not a main character, but she is most definitely an interesting one. So now, the hints:_

 _1\. The mind was described as being 'expansive' and 'spacious'. One of Edna's biggest traits is that she has a presence entirely disproportionate to her actual size. Pretty much everything about her house in the movie is designed to emphasize this, and I thought it likely that her mind was as well._

 _2\. There were several references to this character being an artist. The furniture is arranged for maximum artistic value, artwork (I couldn't say super suits, that would be too obvious) is displayed in alcoves (which reflects another thing in Edna's house- the hall where some of her suit designs are modeled)._

 _3\. The Joy-Disgust partnership is another reference to the character being an artist/designer of some sort. It's also mentioned to have been amazing "back in its heyday". The heyday in question is, of course, the Glory Days, when Edna designed super suits._

 _4\. Joy having designed Disgust's dress is a hint towards the character's interest in fashion and textiles._

 _5\. Disgust is in charge. Edna has a lot of disgust in her: Disgust for supermodels, disgust for bad ideas, and disgust for people who don't fix their problems. She's also very much a perfectionist.  
_

 _6\. I didn't describe the personality islands much, but I did say one had a recent surge of activity, and was a Joy/Disgust one. The island was the one dedicated to fashion design, and the recent burst of activity was when Bob commissioned Edna to create a super suit (well, actually he wanted her to fix his old one, and she took it to the next level)._

 _7\. The stream of events matches the scene in the movie: Helen cries about Bob potentially leaving her. Edna is annoyed and disgusted about Helen not actually doing something about it. She pushes Helen's used tissues into the incinerator (this is when Disgust pushed that button). When she's had enough, she gets angry and scolds Helen._

 **So, this is my first foray into guessing game-type fanfiction. I may have given too many hints, and I may not have done the character justice, but hopefully I'll get better at this. Please review, I need constructive criticism.**


	2. A Morning Chill

**A.N.: Steveles and ErinMilne noticed me! Yay! Seriously, though, their stories are great and I thank them for their support. I also thank Steveles for his constructive criticism of chapter one. I hope I fixed the problem, and look forward to more from him. And without further ado, Chapter 2 of _Guess Whose Mind._ **

_This one's from a comic._

It wasn't normally cold in HQ. HQ was a place of comfort- of cozy chairs, soft blankets, and bright rays of sunlight. The emotions didn't like the cold, and so they made sure to keep HQ as warm as they possibly could, only stopping short of lighting a fire near the box of the core memories. Despite all this, one morning it was cold in HQ.

Fear shivered and looked around the room for a blanket. There were none available, however- they'd all been taken by the other emotions. Joy had three, the hog, but all the others had at least one. Disgust had supplemented the blanket by curling up onto her chair, making herself as small as she was able. The only thing Fear could see of her was her eyes as she watched the screen to the outside, seeing if she would be needed.

All the emotions except for Fear were in their chairs at the console, and Sadness beckoned for Fear to join them. But first, Fear wanted his own blanket, so he took the one that was the cover for the core memories. He knew that he wasn't _supposed_ to do that, but it would only be until HQ warmed up again, and he also knew that none of his fellow emotions would really care. With his blanket situation taken care of, he joined the rest of the emotions.

It was just in time, too, for it seemed that he was needed. Something out there just didn't feel right, and Fear began pressing buttons to give their host an unsettled feeling. Something was off, and they needed to investigate. It wasn't long before he discovered the problem:

"We're alone."

This got the attention of all the emotions. Joy glanced from Fear to the Mind's Eye and back again, nervousness showing on his face before he offered:

"There must be a reason for this. They might not be at home. They're probably shopping or something."

Joy left his chair to go find an idea bulb, holding one of his blankets around him like a cape. He selected one, brought it back to the console, and plugged it in, where it was accepted. As their host explored the situation, purple memory orbs rolled into short-term memory, occasionally interrupted by a splash of blue.

Fear was not normally the most prominent at the console, but now he took the lead. Sadness, despite normally having the least to do, was the second most active. Joy and Disgust, the normal leaders, were idle, and Anger was tensely observing the situation, waiting for his chance.

Suddenly Joy noticed something and flew into a flurry of activity. Yellow orbs clinked into short-term memory, their light playing over Headquarters and making strange splashes of color on the curtains, which hadn't yet been retracted for the morning. The emotions perked up for the first time that morning, hopeful that their situation was over.

But alas, it didn't last long, and Joy's influence soon subsided again, to be replaced with Fear and Sadness. Joy fell back into his chair and once again swaddled himself in blankets against the pervading chill, which wasn't just a drop in temperature. It was partially the feeling of hopelessness which had invaded the hearts of all the emotions.

Anger then spoke up.

"There's only one thing left to do now," she said. "Everyone, at the ready."

The emotions knew what she was talking about. It was their final 'panic button' plan for when absolutely nothing else worked. They all knew their parts, and got ready to produce the strongest feeling their host had had that morning.

* * *

In the outside world, Garfield the Cat had had enough of the time when he no longer existed. He summoned up all his emotion and willpower to use his final weapon: Denial.

He called out to no one in particular: "I don't want to be alone!"

The illusion was broken. The house returned to its normal state. Garfield was on a table, and Jon and Odie were there. Jon offered him breakfast, but he didn't really care about that at the moment. Garfield hugged Jon and thought happily:

"Who needs it? I need you!"

* * *

 _This time, I chose Garfield. I decided on using the (in)famous 1989 Halloween series because it was genuinely creepy and elicited strong emotional reaction from Garfield, and because it's well known and easy to find online. With that out of the way, here are the clues:_

 _1\. My description of Headquarters. It's usually warm, cozy, and full of sunlight. The sort of things that a cat like Garfield likes._

 _2\. The Core Memories are in a box and covered by a blanket, sort of like Garfield's bed._

 _3\. The emotions' usual levels of activity. Joy is used the most, because Garfield's a hedonist. Disgust is the second-most prominent, reflecting Garfield's behavior and his sardonic nature. Anger is next, because Garfield can get easily annoyed. Fear is uncommon, because Garfield is (pardon the pun) no scaredy-cat. Sadness is barely used at all, because Garfield's pretty selfish and not one to feel sad often._

 _4\. It's minor, but Disgust is curled up in her chair- like a cat._

 _5\. The closed curtains. According to Davis, the Halloween arc was all just a dream. To have Garfield react the way he does, I needed a way for it not to be immediately apparent to the emotions that what was going on was not real. After all, the sky at HQ darkens whenever the host is asleep, so it would presumably stay darkened throughout the series. I thought that closed curtains would prevent the emotions from immediately noticing that something was wrong, and the freakiness of their situation would distract them from actually opening the things._

 _6\. The events, of course, match the strips. Garfield notes that it's cold, and then he realizes that something's wrong- he's alone. He explores his now-abandoned house (Joy's guess that 'they'- Jon and Odie- are out shopping is reminiscent of Garfield trying to assure himself that Jon's probably at the grocery), and then has a hallucination that Jon's there and about to feed him (this is Joy's burst of activity). After that vanishes, he tries denial, which works, and everything is restored to normal._

 **So here you are, folks- Chapter 2. Please read and review, and stand by for the next chapter.**


	3. When All You Have is Fear

**Warning: This chapter contains potential spoilers. I personally don't think they're much, and they're not very important to the overall plot of the work I'm using, but if you don't want any spoilers, skip this chapter.**

* * *

 _This one's from a manga._

* * *

The mind itself was rather average, if with more video game memorabilia than was normal, but the situation it was in was not. Fear was almost attacking the console in his hysteria, producing strong feelings of terror in their host. Anger and Sadness were trying to reign him in at least a little, to the point where they wouldn't break down in front of everyone.

So far, it was working. Disgust was holding down the Poker Face lever like her life depended on it, and Joy was trying to make himself as unobtrusive and not-in-the-way as possible. He'd had some serious hopes for this day, and they had a new game to try that he was very excited for. But given the current circumstances, it was pretty unlikely that his hopes would play out.

While Sadness was trying her very best to comfort and calm down Fear, Anger spared a glance at Joy, and told him:

"You're the only one not pinned down, Joy- go over to the idea bulbs and find one that will get us out of here!"

Joy responded: "On it!" and ran over to the shelves where the idea bulbs were stored. He selected one as quickly as he could and returned to the console, where he screwed it in. It was promptly accepted, and he then joined the group trying to calm down Fear long enough for it to take effect.

Once it had and they were safe, everyone but Fear relaxed. Disgust released the lever, and the other emotions stopped wrestling with Fear. Now that they had some time to themselves, they could really panic and release the stress they were feeling. Bright purple memory orbs rolled onto the shelves as Fear manipulated the controls.

"Scary… so scary" he moaned.

The others didn't say anything, but they certainly agreed. When Fear had calmed down enough to actually address the situation reasonably, he asked the other emotions:

"What are we gonna do? I don't want to die!"

None of the emotions really knew the answer to that question. None of them wanted their host to die, but the situation wasn't quite that simple. It involved _choices_. They could choose to ignore what was going on, or they could choose to not. One choice would probably be bad for everyone around them. The other choice would most _definitely_ be bad for them, and probably for a lot of others, too.

"Why does it always have to be us? We're not up for this sort of thing," Joy murmured to himself.

He really wasn't part of the decision The minutes ticked by while Fear and Sadness commanded the console, producing a variety of blue, purple, and blue/purple memory orbs. And then they looked at their host's watch, and Sadness noticed something.

"Time's up," she softly said.

That quiet declaration had the weight of an anvil to the other emotions. Fear and Sadness had a short whispered discussion between them, and then Sadness took over the console while Fear went back and picked out an idea bulb. He unscrewed the one Joy had put in and fitted the new bulb in its place. The bulb lit up as it was accepted.

* * *

In the outside world, the ordinary man who had by a run of strange luck became the S-Class superhero King ran from his hiding place, trying his hardest to not pay attention to the explosion behind him.

" _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry,"_ he thought.

And indeed he was. The robot that he didn't fight would kill people because he wasn't there, and would continue to do so until it was stopped by another hero. King was not made of stone, and he felt guilty for what lives would be lost. But he was also not stupid, and he knew that if it killed him, which it definitely would if they fought, it would have no problem with going on a rampage later. King hated the situation, but there was nothing he could do.

* * *

 **Today's character is King from One Punch Man! The reason I warned you all about spoilers is that King is introduced as being a stone-cold badass, but a little after the spotlight is set on him the first time, we see that that is actually a front, and he is completely ordinary. King is not important to the main story and we don't go for too long without finding this out, so I thought it would be okay to use. Besides, King's mind was very fun to write about. So with that out of the way, here are the clues:**

 **1\. The scene I used was the one where we first find out King's secret. He is attacked by a robot, but manages to get ten minutes to himself. After that, the robot will kill ten people every minute King doesn't come out. He eventually runs away, while Genos and Saitama take care of the robot. The action here followed the action of that scene. The idea Joy gets is how he excuses himself from the fight for ten minutes, and the idea Fear gets at the end is to run away.**

 **2\. The Poker Face lever. King is known for his terrifying expression, which is actually the face he makes so he doesn't show how scared he is. Disgust holds down the lever when King needs to keep that expression, and when they're by themself, releases it.**

 **3\. Fear is the leader, and is highly active. King is a very cowardly person, and the situation he's in is very scary.**

 **4\. Sadness and Anger restrain Fear from making them completely freak out at the beginning. The reason that King hasn't told anyone that he's not really a hero is because he doesn't have the heart to burst their bubble, and I'm positing that there's also some anger at himself for being weak.**

 **5\. The mentions of video games. King quite likes video games, and he's a very good player, which is why his headquarters is decorated in video game memorabilia. The new game that Joy mentions is the one that King has just bought before the robot showed up.**

 **P.S. Yes, I know One Punch Man was originally a webcomic. However, I am more familiar with the manga and am drawing on the manga version of the scene. And if I were to say 'a webcomic adapted into a manga' I'd give it away.**


	4. Don't Worry, Be Happy

_This one's from a movie._

Joy was in charge, and this was right, for why should she not be? It was not Sadness's time at the console, for no one had hurt them. There was nothing unfair going on, so Anger was out of consideration. There was no broccoli or any other such things to be found, so there was also no room for Disgust. And as for Fear, what was there to be afraid of? There was no monster in their closet that night- they'd checked! In fact, that night was turning out to be really fun.

Joy cheerily pressed buttons, prompting their host to take advantage of their situation. She giggled "Oops" to herself when they made a mistake, but it was a small mistake and she quickly moved on to the game their host was playing. When when they were deposited next to something interesting, she nudged the host to look at it, and when they'd looked at it, she went back to the game. There were so many fun things to do, and Joy was trying her best to get them all done before bedtime.

The purpose of Joy was to give their host fun, to play games and make the world a brighter place. With that purpose being fulfilled, Joy was as happy as a clam, if said clam were to be very happy. This was a very good night for her, and to top it off, she had the next dream duty. She already had her drawing materials ready, and the next day a picture of Kitty would join the other artworks papered over the walls of Headquarters.

Joy took her eyes off the console for a moment to smooth down her pink dress, and when she returned her attention to the Mind's Eye, she spotted something. She pressed a few buttons to turn her host's attention in the right direction- towards what they wanted. The host couldn't reach it, but that was no problem. The issue of height was quickly solved, and they went for it. Bright golden memories rolled in as Joy's objective was achieved, and their host was relaxed and happy. A good night's work, all and all.

Well, it would have been if they could have held onto it for more than a few seconds. Joy backed away, and she was quickly displaced entirely at the tiny console by Sadness. The blue, pajama-clad emotion wasted no time in pushing the buttons to allow their host to cry. And as they bawled, mostly insensible to the world beyond, Joy waited for her chance at the console. Anger, too, was alert, as she saw potential for anger in the situation outside. The other two were pretty sure they wouldn't be needed anytime soon, and so were doing their own things. Fear had his nose stuck in the current issue of _The Mind Reader_ , and Disgust was fixing up her pigtails.

Joy's attentiveness paid off soon. Well, sorta. It was a bit more complicated than that. The scene went like this: it looked like their problem had been resolved, so Joy wasted no time getting to the console. And then it all went wrong, and so Sadness resumed her role. And then the problem became entirely moot, and Joy re-retook the console. She pressed all the buttons the console had (which wasn't many), and it glowed Joy's signature buttery yellow. Once again, their host smiled and laughed, and once again the memories rolling in were bright gold.

As HQ brightened up, Joy once more relaxed. The light didn't last too long, but Joy's mood did, and she reflected that, although it had its snags, that night was turning out to be one of their better ones after all.

* * *

In the outside world, the child known to Mike and Sulley only as Boo (or, more commonly, variations on 'Yikes-It's-A- _Human_!') laughed at the comic sight that was Mike tripping, accidentally stuffing himself in the garbage can, having books slide into his mouth, and getting beaned in the eye by a speaker.

And as she laughed, all the electronics turned on. The lights grew brighter and brighter, in their apartment as well as all the rest of the block, before finally blowing out. As the apartment was plunged into darkness, Sulley asked:

"What was that?"

Mike responded:

"I have no idea. But it would be really great if it didn't do it again."

Boo giggled.

* * *

 _In this collaboration, me, ErinMilne, and Steveles all described the same scene through the point of view of different characters. Mine was Boo, and here are the hints I gave you that it's her:  
_

 _1\. The events match the scene from Boo's perspective. For specific events, Joy's "oops" was about Boo pushing over the TV in the beginning, the 'game' was Mike and Sulley being scared of her touching them (she doesn't understand why and thinks it's a fun game), she is deposited near Mike's records (and I said she was 'deposited', as Mike used his broom to carry her over there), the 'it' that Joy wants is the teddy monster, and the problem was it being taken away._

 _2\. The emotions' appearance reflects Boo's. Joy wears a pink dress, much like what Boo wears throughout the movie. Disgust has pigtails, like Boo. Sadness is wearing pajamas, also like Boo throughout the movie. Sadness's clothing is also a shout-out to one of the earlier designs of Inside Out's Sadness, who wore pajamas (the idea was that sad people don't feel like changing)._

 _3\. There's a lot of drawings put up around Headquarters, and Joy looks forward to drawing Kitty (what Boo calls Sulley). Boo is very interested in drawing, and spends part of the movie doing just that. She informs Sulley that her monster is Randall through a drawing she did._

 _4\. The console is tiny and doesn't have many buttons. Boo is a toddler, and so wouldn't have a big console._


	5. Take a Second Chance

_This one's from a movie._

"Well, I guess that's it, then. We're done."

Joy contested Sadness's claim, saying:

"No… no. Not yet. There's got to be something we can do."

Joy's reassurance sounded desperate, even to herself. She fell silent after that, pondering what could possibly get them out, and make up for what they'd done. To calm herself down, she ran her hands through her hair. Although she had recently switched into more masculine clothes, as was appropriate for their situation, she still kept her hair done up with a decoration, as a reminder of why they fought.

While Joy was wrapped up trying to think of something, Sadness was taking the reins and manipulating the lacquered wood buttons and levers of the console. His quiet tears splashed on the mirror-bright stone of the console's body, distorting his reflection. He didn't feel like speaking yet, so he let the quiet continue.

The silence inside Headquarters was broken by Fear timidly saying:

"Well, at least we're safe now."

This was the wrong thing to say and the wrong time to say it. Disgust, quiet and unneeded until then, rounded on Fear and angrily said:

"We're safe? _Safe?_ That's what you're worried about? We've given a horrible performance and we've failed everyone, and you're worried about how _safe_ we are?"

As she chewed out Fear, Anger walked over to the shelf holding the idea lanterns, searching for one that would fit their situation. When he finally found one that suited his needs, he held it up and called out:

"Found it!"

Anger's proclamation distracted all the other emotions, and he wasn't interfered with as he carried the lantern over to the console, mindful of its paper covering. He plugged it in, and the lantern began to glow as their host accepted the idea. It was last-ditch and rather unlikely, but at this point, what other options were there?

Well, aside from just packing up and going home. That one was off the table.

All of the emotions watched with great interest as their host put the idea into practice. Anger took the controls as they made attempt after attempt after attempt. Orbs tinged red by the frustration of failure rolled into short term memory. Joy was not a part of it at first. When they succeeded, then it would be time for Joy, but while they tried, it was Anger's turn to impart the stubbornness to see their task through to the end.

But as they tried again and again, each time as unsuccessful as the last, Joy started thinking that maybe just going at it bullheadedly wasn't the solution. And if that was the case, then it _was_ her turn. Part of Joy's purview was out-of-the-ordinary ideas and clever solutions. She put that interest to use and started thinking of some way to achieve their goal that _wasn't_ the straightforward method that had failed. And when she found what she wanted, she announced to the other emotions:

"I know what to do!"

This caught the others' attention. When Joy was sure they were listening to her:

"This situation just needs a little bit of creativity."

And with that, she went over to the idea lantern, took it out, and screwed it in differently. Their host looked at the problem with a different point of view as Joy started manipulating the console in earnest and, behind the emotions, Creativity Island activated.

Many noises of appreciation for Joy were heard as she and Anger helped guide their host through their challenge. It was hard going still, but as the time passed and they didn't fail, the emotions grew ever more hopeful that they would succeed. And when she finally did, everyone in Headquarters cheered.

* * *

In the outside world, the sun rose. And as the sun rose, Li Shang exited his tent to see something that he had wished for but despaired of seeing. Ping, the soldier he had just the night before told to go home, was taking on the challenge of reaching the arrow on the top of the pole in an… unusual way. He had used the weights of Discipline and Strength to help him ascend the pole, instead of trying the normal way and being dragged down. As Ping reached the top of the pole and flung the arrow down, he had amassed an audience of many awestruck soldiers and one impressed senior officer.

On the pole, the soldier called Ping, who unbeknownst to anyone was actually a girl named Mulan, smiled in relief. She had overcome the challenge, in her own unique way. Now, she would hopefully have proved her worth to Shang, and would be allowed to stay in the army, and defend China.

She just hoped she could make it through with her gender a secret.

* * *

 _For my fifth character, I did Mulan. She's a fascinating character, and here's the hints that I gave about it being her mind:_

 _1\. HQ's_ _Chinese-esque_ _décor. The console's body is made of polished, mirror-bright stone, to give the idea of the Fa family's ancestor chapel. Its moving parts are lacquered wood, to give that Chinese feel (The ancient Chinese liked lacquerware), and the idea bulbs are small paper lanterns._

 _2\. Joy has swapped from feminine clothing to masculine clothing 'appropriate to her situation'. The situation in question, of course, is Mulan crossdressing to enter the army. She still wears Mulan's flower comb, to remind herself that she did this so that her old and crippled father won't have to fight in the army._

 _3\. Creativity Island. Mulan is very good at thinking outside the box. We see that in the movie's opening scenes and throughout the movie. She uses this ability to figure out how to reach the arrow._

 _4\. The line about 'packing up and going home' is a reference to Shang's line in I'll Make a Man Out of You\- "Pack up, go home, you're through". He says that line directly before this scene, after Mulan has failed in the army once too often._

 _5_ _. The emotional reaction_ _is what I extrapolated that Mulan would probably be feeling during that scene_ _. Mulan is sad that she was expelled from the army. There was probably_ _a_ _twinge of relief that now she wouldn't have to fight and possibly die,_ _plus disgust at herself for thinking that- Mulan is no quitter! Then there's anger and defiance, and her idea to get herself back in Shang's good graces by completing the arrow_ _challenge. Then she's frustrated that she keeps falling, and then she figures out an unconventional solution. She's joyful as she finally manages to reach the arrow._


	6. Another Perfect Day

**My apologies for the long wait, I had a serious dearth of inspiration. But now I've got an idea, and so with no further ado, Chapter 6!**

* * *

 _This one's from a webcomic._

* * *

Fear, Anger, Disgust, and Sadness really didn't have much to do. They had a purpose, and they knew what it was. It was just that situations in which they would be needed were rare. They were the ones who fixed what was broken, but their host was not broken. She was perfectly fine, and therefore, it was Joy's turn.

Joy had long ago claimed ownership of the small console. She sat at the captain's chair directly behind it, and the others only touched it at her pleasure. They were mostly okay with that, since she was the one most needed. Most all of their current situation was Joy's responsibility, so she wore a blue version of the captain's uniform and used the captain's chair.

This wasn't to say that the others never got annoyed with how little they were used. Sadness had the least of these moments, as she often assisted at the console. This was right, for without Sadness, how would they deal with any of the terrible things that had happened to them? Anger was used very little, and Disgust and Fear were almost entirely marginalized.

When not at the console, the emotions had their own ways to occupy themselves. Sadness liked to look back at blue memories from their childhood, like the death of their caretakers. Her timing with sending those memories up was almost an art form, and she never recalled them when it was inappropriate to the situation.

Disgust looked after Headquarters, making sure that all of its surfaces were clean and mirror-bright, that all computers were working effectively, and that everything was in its proper place. She often wished that she could do so in the outside world as well, but it would be kind of redundant. The outside world was _already_ perfect to their host.

Anger usually stayed in one of Headquarters' chairs, reading the current news on her data pad. She occasionally looked up to give a comment on the current events, and once in a while she was called to action, but those times weren't often. Sometimes the other emotions forgot that she was there.

Fear… just usually hung around, sure that there was _something_ wrong, but not having enough evidence to convince Joy of anything. Her long hair was silky-smooth, but you'd think that it was chronically frazzled with how many times Fear ran her hands through it. She paced around Headquarters, looking at short-term memory for anything that she might have missed.

She found nothing, and returned to the viewscreen looking out on the outside. What she saw worried her, which was not uncommon. She voiced her fears to Joy:

"Don't you think this is kind of dangerous?"

Joy looked away from the scene and at Fear. She brushed away a blue lock of hair and responded:

"That's silly, Fear. Everyone just wants us to use our many talents to help them. Why shouldn't we agree?"

Fear knew it was a rhetorical question, but answered anyway:

"Well, their behavior towards us has been kind of strange. They were surprised to see us at that meeting, you know, and now they're-"

Joy cut in, saying:

"It's okay, Fear. I know it's your job to worry, but we're going to be just fine. It'll be over soon, and then you can relax."

After that, Fear remained silent and just watched the events outside unfold. She still worried, though. Joy was perfectly confident, and her visage, with blonde and pink-streaked waves of hair thrown behind her and out of her way, sparkling blue eyes, and a radiant smile, was very inspiring, and it did partially soothe Fear. But it couldn't remove those small doubts that something was just _off_ about the world around them.

* * *

In the outside world, Engineer Scott began what he had told Ensign (currently Lieutenant, but nobody wanted to acknowledge that) Mary Amethyst Star Enoby Aiko Archer Picard Janeway Sue (Ensign Sue for short) was a transporter experiment. He told her:

"Just stand there, Ensign. I'm transporting you at warp... through an unstable wormhole which is inverting… to the core of a planet twenty-seven lightyears away and then back to the _Enterprise…_ with me eyes closed."

As he did what he'd been describing and sent her away, he began rehearsing his sarcastic speech to give to the captain when she didn't come back. Of course, this would be more for the benefit of Starfleet, as Captain Kirk was in full agreement with the rest of the crew over what needed to be done.

Scotty's happy thoughts were cut short when he heard:

"Wow, that was a weird trip! But I found this adorable puppy! I'll name him 'Le Cutest of Beagle'."

Scotty was horrified when Ensign Sue returned from the experiment/attempt to get rid of her, but that didn't diminish his determination that she must go. Ever since she'd signed on to the _Enterprise_ , she had violated personal space, interfered with the work of everyone else, been a general pain in the backside, and had seemingly warped things so that _everything_ went her way. They couldn't persuade her, fire her, or get her off the ship in any other normal manner.

Thereafter, the ship's senior officers had all agreed on one thing- to preserve logic and their sanity, Ensign Sue must die.

* * *

 _Today's character- Ensign Sue from the webcomic Ensign Sue Must Die. I would highly recommend it- it's a Mary Sue parody comic set in the 2009 Star Trek movie-verse. The plot is that a Mary Sue (Ensign Sue) shows up on the Enterprise, acting like she's in a typical Suefic. However, she's the only one who acts this way, and her Sue-ish ways annoy everyone else. The crew end up desperately trying multiple methods to get her off the ship, and this chapter is about the first shown attempt. Here are my hints that it's her-_

 _1\. Joy is the most common emotion, and she's almost always at the console. Ensign Sue is happy under almost every circumstance. Sadness is next, because she does show a sort of melodramatic sadness whenever appropriate (talking about her Tragic Backstory, for example). Anger is rare, because she only showed anger (in a way which could more accurately be called determination) once in the comic. She is never disgusted with anything, and she's never afraid._

 _2\. HQ is decorated in a very Star Trek-esque manner. Joy sits in the Captain's Chair and wears a blue version of a Starfleet Captain's uniform (it's blue because Ensign Sue, as a medical officer, wears blue), there's computers and metal, and Anger has a data pad._

 _3\. The emotions' appearance reflects Ensign Sue's. Fear has long hair like her, and Joy has her uniform and hair. Joy's hair also changes color- she is described as having a 'blue lock', and later her hair is 'blonde and pink-streaked'. Ensign Sue is blonde, and one of her traits is that she has a streak in her hair that changes color from strip to strip._

 _4\. All the emotions are female. While I usually do the coin-flip to determine emotion genders, this time I went with all-female because all the Sues are female (and if you're wondering why I said 'all the Sues', that's a question for the sequels)._

 _5._ _The console is small, and only big enough for one emotion at a time. While Ensign Sue isn't physically young, she's a woman-child and doesn't really feel complex emotions._

 _6\. Fear is worried that something's off, but never gets to the console to express it. What Fear is detecting is that everyone on the_ Enterprise _hates Ensign Sue as a result of her annoying behavior. Ensign Sue is completely oblivious to these feelings for the entirety of the comic, and never suspects that the crew are trying to get rid of her._

 _7\. 'The death of her caretakers' refers to Ensign Sue's backstory- she was on the Kelvin (which exploded) as an infant, but used her psychic powers to escape to a wormhole, where she was raised by worms. And then the worms died._


	7. A Time to be Special

**Finally, some inspiration. And just in time for Christmas. So here it is, my holiday gift to you: Guess Whose Mind, Chapter 7!**

 _This one's from a movie._

If you were to pick one word to describe HQ, it would be 'cool' (with perhaps a touch of 'edgy' if you were in the mood for brutal honesty). The emotions made sure to keep it so, and Disgust in particular went to great lengths to make sure every inch of HQ was redecorated in their individual style, born from their own creativity. They re-redecorated every so often, when they felt the last style wasn't good enough- the current style was very punk, with a lot of black and a few designs in brighter colors for variety. It was _always_ cool, though, because their host was cool.

Of course, at this one moment, you could probably sneak in, turn the entire HQ bright pink, glue bows and candy hearts everywhere, and not be noticed until you were done. At this moment, all the emotions were distracted. This was an important moment. This was the moment when all their hard work could pay off. This was the moment where they might truly be special. All the emotions were singlemindedly focused on making it happen. Even the mind workers were refraining from distracting them with that stupid song.

Anger was taking the lead, with Disgust (the normal leader) supervising to make sure he didn't produce too much of a reaction. Blind fury would be quite counterproductive. Instead, he worked with the others to help their host concentrate totally on their task. Everyone pitched in in some way, though Disgust had to reprimand Joy for nearly getting overexcited and blowing it. Joy apologized, but just then, something important happened outside.

"We've found it!", Joy whispered/yelled, being too excited to just speak normally.

Disgust told her:

"Not quite yet. Be _patient_ , Joy. We know where it is. Now we just have to uncover it."

Joy calmed down somewhat as they started searching their surroundings on the Outside. But a little bit later, she requested:

"Could we at least take this thing off? We're alone here and it's really hot. We should be comfortable if we want to search well."

Disgust didn't see anything wrong with that, so he gave her the go-ahead. Joy pushed a few buttons, and soon a gold memory orb rolled in as they finally got out of that stifling thing. Unfortunately, that moment was cut short as Fear noticed something and shoved Joy away from the console. Joy protested, but Fear cut her short by saying:

"Haven't you _noticed_ , Joy? There's someone here. We gotta hide, or we'll get caught!"

Fear promptly matched action to words and prompted their host to quickly leave the area. No matter how disappointed the emotions were that their best chance had been lost, they couldn't afford to take that risk. Sadness said what all the emotions were thinking:

"Aw, now we'll never be special. And all because this one guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Joy asked:

"I wonder… who was that guy, anyway?"

Disgust was trying to distract himself by considering a possible change of Headquarters' décor, but found he couldn't concentrate on it. He instead answered Joy's question with:

"Just a random civilian. Nobody important, really."

How very wrong he was.

* * *

In the outside world, Wyldstyle (who despite her name was not actually a DJ) hid from any pursuers Lord Business might have sent and cursed her luck. She, a Master Builder and the student of Vitruvius himself, had _completely blown it_. She'd _almost_ located the Piece of Resistance, the key to defeating Lord Business's plan. She'd been nearly on top of it, and then she had to abandon her mission because of a random construction worker.

When no pursuers came, Wyldstyle left to spy on Lord Business. Perhaps this mission wouldn't be a _total_ failure. Perhaps she could learn something that could be used to stop his plan. She wasn't sure she'd get anything from it, but she didn't want to disappoint her master by returning with nothing.

Though Wyldstyle didn't know it, she would find something. She'd find that same construction worker who had startled her away from her mission to find the Piece of Resistance. The construction worker who'd _tripped_ his way to the Piece, got it glued to his back, and _still_ didn't know what was going on. Wyldstyle would be dubious, but he was the Special. The subject of the prophecy. Surely, he must have _some_ talent and creativity… right?

* * *

 _My character… Wyldstyle from The Lego Movie! I took a few liberties with the 'in the outside world' section, since the scene after the one I used (Wyldstyle looking for the Piece of Resistance) follows Emmet instead of her, but I'm pretty sure it fits with canon. Here are the hints that I was describing her:_

 _1\. The emotions change up HQ's style a lot. This reflects how Wyldstyle is mentioned to have kept changing her name. Sure, she's cool, but she's also a very insecure person. She's never quite happy with who she is, and changes herself to fit what she thinks is cool. You'll notice that Disgust thinks of changing their style once again after their failure to find the Piece. I hypothesized that the failure would once again induce thoughts of 'not good enough' from her, and part of how she'd cope might be reinventing her image… again._

 _2\. Speaking of HQ's style, it currently reflects what Wyldstyle herself looks like- mostly black, with a little blue and pink (I thought it would be too obvious to state those were the 'bright colors')._

 _3\. The scene is mentioned as an important moment, and the emotions want to be special. Being the Special (and just being special in general- see the earlier point about Wyldstyle being insecure) is Wyldstyle's primary motivation in this scene._

 _4\. The events of the chapter are the events of the scene with any specific references removed. The important thing they're trying to find is the Piece of Resistance. Joy wants Wyldstyle to take off her hood. The guy who spots them is Emmet (and Disgust's wrong when he assesses Emmet as 'not important')._

 _5\. Creativity and individuality is very important to the emotions. Wyldstyle is a master builder, a group whose primary values are creativity and individuality._

 _6\. There's a 'Rebellion Island' that's nearly always active. Wyldstyle is part of a rebellion against Lord Business, and she's also a social rebel. Lots of rebellion going on here._


	8. Conscience Makes You Go Back

_This one's from a movie_.

The job was done, and almost all the emotions were celebrating. Joy was just happy that they were paid. Disgust was relieved that they hadn't gotten tangled up in any stupid ideological disputes. Anger was happy that nothing had gone wrong (...yet), and Fear was happy that the looming problem that he'd had to keep reminding the others about would soon be solved (and everyone else was relieved that Fear would stop nagging them about it). Everything was wrapped up, all was well.

… Or was it?

Out of all the emotions, Sadness alone hesitated. He was never very enthusiastic about anything, of course, but this was above and beyond the usual. Joy noticed, and asked him:

"Hey, Sadness, what's the problem? We're paid, we're out, we won't even have Fear hanging over our heads about the debt any more. So why the long face?"

Sadness didn't respond for a while, instead playing with his vest. When he did speak, it was so quietly that Joy had to remind him:

"Hey, speak up!"

Sadness's repeated words were still quiet, but this time all the emotions heard:

"We… left them behind."

A sudden hush fell over Headquarters as the emotions remembered that there was one loose end still out there. Joy let go of the console, and Sadness grabbed the opportunity to take his turn. While the console, like the rest of Headquarters, was shabby and looked barely functional at the best of times, it was far more than it appeared, and Sadness was able to get a serious reaction out of it.

Their host in the outside world reacted appropriately, and Fear and Disgust rushed to stop it. Fear tried, without much success, to pry Sadness's hands off the console, while Disgust argued with him.

"We can't go back, Sadness," he said, "We've worked so hard for this money, and now we _finally_ will be free of our debt. That's all that matters. We don't get involved in the big stuff, remember? We're just a mercenary doing what we're paid to do."

Sadness drew breath to respond, but Anger beat him to it. He told Disgust:

"Come _on_. The kid helped us. We _like_ him, even if he is an idiot. And that girl may have insulted us, but she also saved us. And now he's going to go get himself killed, and she's gonna die 'cause he failed. We can't just fly away and let it happen."

While Disgust replied: "We got in, got out, and got paid. That's who we are. We're just mercenaries," he was more hesitant over this than he'd ever been about a job before. When Sadness said:

"But, Disgust… don't you think that this of all things might be worth changing for?"

Disgust's objections failed and he sighed in defeat. He had no real arguments, and what scraps he did have were being torn to pieces by either the happenings Outside or Anger and Sadness. It looked like they would be going back, and Fear recognized this. In a last desperate attempt to stop them from diving headfirst into serious danger, he asked:

"Well, even if we did go back, what would we _do_?"

Joy, ignored for most of the argument, promptly spoke up.

"I know!", she called out, and skipped over to the idea- glowpanel shelf. She selected one to match her intentions, and inserted it to the proper space in the console. The panel lit up as it was accepted, and she and Anger took their places at the console. Fear was still nervous, but that was nothing new, and all the rest of the emotions were determined to see this through.

This time, all really _would_ be well.

* * *

In the outside world, Han Solo did exactly what he'd sworn never to do: get involved. He piloted the _Millennium Falcon_ back towards the scene of a battle between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. He was about to go attack the Empire, the galactic faction that most smugglers did their very best to not piss off, and piss them _all the way_ off by helping blow up their planet-destroying superweapon, which aside from being a powerful asset was probably quite a budget sink.

Yes, Han was about to do something contrary to all the principles he'd lived his professional life by. And strangely enough, he didn't regret it one bit. Perhaps he would get himself blown up, but it wasn't like he didn't run that risk every day he spent smuggling. And this time, he'd get a chance to save people he cared about.

Han Solo had once declared that he wasn't going to participate on the attack on the Death Star. He'd changed his mind.

* * *

 _This time it's the one & only space cowboy, Han Solo. This scene happens offscreen in the movie, but it's very clear something like this must have happened. Here are the hints that it's Han's mind:_

 _1\. The emotions are all happy and relieved at first, except for Sadness. Han is in a good mood because he's finally gotten paid and gotten clear._

 _2\. I mentioned that the character has serious debt problems. Han's main motive for participating in the events of the movie was his debt to Jabba._

 _3\. Disgust refers several times to the character's mercenary nature. Han is a mercenary and smuggler._

 _4\. Sadness wears a vest, like Han. Anger also says they "can't just fly away", referencing that they're flying the_ Falcon _._

 _5\. The console is shabby and looks like junk (and the rest of Headquarters is the same way), but it's surprisingly functional- much like the_ Millennium Falcon _._

 _6\. The kid= Luke, and 'that girl'= Leia._

 _7\. Joy picks out an idea 'glowpanel'. No light bulbs in_ Star Wars.

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, but now I finally had the inspiration for another chapter.**


End file.
